Uncle Ichigo
by crazyfan17
Summary: "Everyone this is my Uncle. Uncle my teammates." Kuroko introduced. The team, expect Kagami who just grinned like an idiot, had their mouths open in shock. "Uncle!" 'He's looks nothing like him.' Was the thought that flickered through everyone's head. Like no family resembles at all.
1. Can't believe they're related

**This is my first time writing a Kuroko no Basket story so yeah…**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 1: Can't believe they're related**

It was that time of the year again. Parent, Student and Teacher Day; parents were updated on their child's progress on school while meeting their teachers. Some students were cringing in fear as they looked down at the letter they had to show their parents for they were failing.

Horribly.

Others were proud to bring their parents to school to show off everything they accomplished doing school. And then there were the indifference ones. Like Kagami and Kuroko. For Kagami, his parents were in America and therefore couldn't make it. Kuroko just didn't care. So it was amusing to see their teammate's reactions.

"He's going to embarrass me again. I just know it." Riko grumbled a dark cloud over her head.

'Thank God my parents are normal.' Hyuga thought as he inched away from his coach. He did not want to be in her way when she unleashes her wrath.

"My parents are going to kill me!" Koganei moaned loudly, his hands in his hair.

Mitobe placed a hand on his shoulder, silently comforting him.

"I have nothing to worry about." Izuki said with a smug look on his face. Someone threw a ball at his head, but he couldn't find out who did it, he suspected Kuroko but he wasn't sure.

The freshmen trio had nothing to worry about, their grades were average and their parents weren't too bad though they did have weird quirks.

"What about you Kiyoshi?" Hyuga asked their air head. He met his parents once and he didn't want to meet them again. His mother was scary and the father… well you heard the saying like father like son.

"Haha nothing to worry about." Kiyoshi said with a huge grin as he threw a ball in a basket.

"So you pulled up your grades from when you were out? Koga asked.

"Not really." The brunette answered with a small laugh.

A vain popped out from Hyuga's head. "Then why the hell are you acting so carefree?! That's nothing to be proud of!" he snapped.

"Not to worry. Though I do wonder what Kuroko parents are like." Kiyoshi said completely changing the subject or he was really curious, Hyuga couldn't tell which.

Though he did wonder what two odd beings created Kuroko? As did everyone as they stared at the phantom player was practicing shooting.

"They're probably just like him. No presence." Kagami said with complete certainty.

"I bet one of them is a famous basket ball player that motivated Kuroko to play basketball." Izuki said.

"You're reading too much manga idiot." Hyuga snapped.

"Why don't we just ask him?" Kiyoshi suggested before walking over towards the bluenette, ignoring Hyuga's attempts to stop him. They watched as the two talked for a moment before he came back over. "He said he lives with his uncle. His parent died when he was young."

Oh… well that was unexpected but they could work with that angle.

"Maybe his uncle is a famous basketball player." Izuki suggested.

"Shut up Izuki." Hyuga said calmly.

"No, he's a pretty normal person." Kuroko said.

"Oh I see- AHHH!"

Everyone was startled as they stared at the phantom player who was staring back at them impassively.

"Kuroko, how long have you been standing there?!" Kagami yelled.

"I walked over with Kiyoshi-sempai." He answered twirling a basketball.

"O-oh…" he murmured.

"Your uncle's normal Kuroko-kun?" Riko asked getting back to the subject at hand.

"I guess. He's a doctor." He answered.

Everyone expect Kagami was disappointed. "I told you he's probably like Kuroko." The red head said smugly.

"5 extra laps for you Kagami." Riko said with a sweet smile. "And the rest of you get back to practice!" She blew her whistle.

Kagami started to protest but thought better of it. Everyone went back to practice, forgetting about Parent, Teacher day for now.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next day it was Parent, Teacher's day. The school was packed with parents walking all over the grounds with their kids pointing out different things they did at school and introducing friends. It was a happy site. It almost made Kagami lonely.

Almost.

He walked towards class, waving through the crowds of kids and parents. No one came up to introduce him to their parents and he would've found that insulting, but he didn't really have any friends here. No, his teammates were not his friends. They were just teammates. _'Yeah just keep telling yourself that.' _He thought with a grimace.

"Did you see him?" one girl squealed.

"That hot orange haired man?" another asked with red cheeks.

Her friend nodded.

They both screamed in that girly way that deafen Kagami's ears.

"Why are they so loud in the morning?" he asked annoyed as he entered into his class room. He noticed the teacher wasn't in yet, but some parents were already there in the back of the class. He glanced at them, trying to notice anyone that looks like Kuroko, but that was like asking for the sun. Though he did notice a tall orange haired man leaning against one of the desk with an air of nonchalance as he tapped away on his phone. As he sat down in chair, he wondered who parent was that.

"Good morning Kagami-kun."

The red head was startled. He turned around to look at his shadow. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

"The entire time." Kuroko answered blankly.

Kagami sighed. It was too early for this.

"Kagami-kun, I want you to meet my uncle."

The red head perked up at finally being introduced to someone family, Kuroko family nonetheless. He was excited and a little nervous. And smug. He was about to prove a point. He stood up as Kuroko motion someone over.

That someone was that tall orange haired man who tapped away on his phone before putting it away to stare at Kagami.

"Uncle I want you to meet Kagami Taiga. Kagami-kun, my Uncle Ichigo."

The red head jaw dropped to the floor as Ichigo held out his hand for a shake. This person was Kuroko's uncle?! He couldn't believe it. Kagami's mind was on auto pilot as he shook the tall man's hand. And boy was he tall. There are not too many people he had to look up with him over 6ft, but Kuroko uncle was tall.

"Kagami-kun you're going to catch flies."

The red head snapped out of his thoughts to glare at Kuroko as Ichigo chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Kagami. Tetsu told me about you and the others."Ichigo said. Even though his face looked a little friendly, his eyes were studying him intently.

It made Kagami put his guard up. "Good things I hope." The red head answered.

Before Ichigo could answer the teacher came in to start class. "Alright class everyone in their seats. Parents I would like to give you a warm welcome from the school."

Everyone went to their seats. As the teachers started droning on and on about something or another, Kagami kept thinking about Kuroko's uncle. A delinquent looking uncle that doesn't look anything like Kuroko. He was at least expecting someone at least resembling the phantom player, not some scary looking orange haired man. He sighed and felt something poke him in the back of the head. Feeling his eye twitched, he turned to glare at Kuroko. "What?!" he loudly whispered.

"Your head's in the way. Could you bend down?" the bluenette asked.

Kagami murmured something under his breath as he put his head only to get yelled at by the teacher for sleeping in class and talking out loud. He couldn't win. _'Stupid Kuroko and his misdirection.'_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was in the gym around lunch time that the whole Seirin team met Kuroko's Uncle Ichigo.

"Everyone this is my Uncle. Uncle my teammates." Kuroko introduced.

The team, expect Kagami who just grinned like an idiot, had their mouths open in shock. "Uncle?!"

'_He's looks nothing like him.' _ Was the thought that flickered through everyone's head. Like no family resembles at all.

"Uh… nice to meet you." Riko said holding out her hand for a shake.

He took her hand. "Likewise." He inched his head towards everyone else, giving them accessing eyes, like he was studying them. "Tetsu told me a lot of about you guys. Though seeing you up close is nothing compare to the stories." The orange haired man said with a smirk.

The team didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. But before any more could be said, a loud beeping sound came from Ichigo, making everyone jump.

With a sigh, Ichigo dug out his phone and looked at it. "Crap. Sorry Tetsu I got to go. It was nice meeting everyone." He said as he rushed towards the gym doors. It was fast, one moment he was there the next gone.

"What just happened?" Koga asked.

"Uncle had an emergency at the clinic." Kuroko answered.

"Oh yeah. You did say your Uncle was a doctor." Izuki said. He opened his mouth about to let loose one of his jokes, but Hyuga shot him down quick.

"Your Uncle looks nothing like you Kuroko! Are you sure you're related?" Furihata asked looking at him with suspicious eyes.

"If you mean by blood, then no. Uncle was a friend of my parents. When they died he took me in."

Well that was surprising but it made sense. There was no way a person like Ichigo could be blood related to Kuroko. It was too bad that everyone didn't get a chance to introduce their parents since most went back to work after right as lunch started. There were still some left at school waiting for their Parent/teacher conference.

The gyms doors busted opened and enter Riko's dad.

"Oh no…" she moaned as most of the basket ball team started shaking in fear.

"It's Coach's dad!" the freshmen trio yelled.

"What are you all doing to my precious Riko?!" he growled while glaring at them.

They really hope he don't pull out his glock.

"Dad we're just here to plan a game strategy." Riko said with very little patience.

"Yeah. There's no way we'll ever do anything to Coach." Koga said while sweating.

It was like he had selective hearing. "So you're saying that my Riko is not good enough for you?!"

Riko knew then she had to shut him up. She gave him a nice right hook. "Would you stop!" she snapped while glaring at her father blushing.

"But Riko you said you'll marry papa-"

She punched him again, effectively knocking him out. "Let's go." She said stepping over her dad's body as she left the gym.

The boys didn't have to be told twice.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Plz review!**


	2. We don't have to torture ourselves

**Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows. :D**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chapter 2: We don't have to torture ourselves

When Kuroko saw Murasakibara staring soulfully at a small bakery on the corner of the street that was a block away from his home, he knew he wasn't going to be home on time. Sending a quick text to Ichigo, he moved over towards the tall teenage boy with a sigh. "Hello Mursakibara-kun." Kuroko greeted, making the tall teen jump slightly.

He looked down to see his former teammate. "Kuro-chin." He greeted perking up slightly.

"Do you want to go inside?" the shadow asked.

"I don't have any money." The teen answered with a pout.

Kuroko sighed internally. "Come on." Kuroko turned to go inside the shop.

"You're going to pay for me Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked, a happy expression coming across his face as he followed the shorter man.

Kuroko didn't answer as they entered, the bell on the door ringing. It was a quaint little shop with good reviews for their service and bake goods. It was new in town, only been around for 5 years now, but it quickly built a reputation with its unique creations.

There was a woman on the register; when they came in she looked up from where she was taking notes on paper. "Hello- Welcome- Tetsu-kun! Hi!" she greeted with cheerfully with a warm smile.

"Hello Auntie Orihime." Kuroko greeted with a smile as Orihime came around the counter to give him a bear hug… and suffocating him with her huge breasts.

"I've missed you!" she said snuggling into his hair.

He couldn't answer.

"You're killing him." Murasakibara said.

She gasped and pulled back to see her nephew's face as blue as his hair. "Tetsu-kun I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed mournfully.

"It's… alright." He wheezed. "Anyway I was wondering if your chief have any bake goods left over?" he asked like he just didn't get the breath knock out of him by boobs.

She had a thoughtful look, before it brightened. "As a matter of fact there is. It's a vanilla filled jelly bean cake. I also made a pie if you and you're friend would like to try." She said with a hopeful expression.

Kuroko winched internally. "…sure." He was rewarded with a huge smile and he could see why his uncle had a crush on her back in high school.

"Alright!" She closed the cash register before leading them in the back room where the kitchen was. "You never introduced your friend." She said looking up at the purple hair teen curiosity. Her nephew never brought friends over.

"This is Murasakibara-kun. A… friend from middle school." Kuroko introduced.

Murasakibara noticed the slight hesitation and felt a little hurt by it.

"Well nice to meet you Murasakibara-kun. I'm Tetsu-kun's Auntie Orihime Inoue. I'm finally glad I met a friend of Tetsu-kun."

The tall teen felt smug that he was the first friend that Kuro-chin introduced to a family friend.

They entered the Kitchen and Orihime went towards the fridge and took out first the cake that the chief made and then her own creation. Kuroko and Murasakibara could only stare. They didn't know what to make of… pie (muffin? Cupcake?). There was some green stuff sticking out like some kind of vegetation. And what in God's name was that yellow stuff? Mustard?

"Here you are! I hope you enjoy. There's both experiments of ours so they're not perfect." She said cutting a piece of each bake "good", putting it on a plate and handing it to them. She also gave them a fork. "Go ahead and try it."

Kuroko could already feel his taste buds dying as they sat down at the table for the people that worked in the back. He took his fork and got a piece of his Auntie's cake and ate it… and promptly died.

Meanwhile Murasakibara took a piece in his fork, scrutinize it before eating. "What-"

Kuroko stepped on his foot with all his might which wasn't much but it got the job done. The purple haired teen cut off as Kuroko shook his head with a look that said "say anything to hurt her and I'll torture you."

"-good of a pie."

She beamed a 1000 watt smile at the tall teen. "Really?! I'm glad you like it. I worked very hard to make it and I think it's one of my best."

If this was her best Murasakibara hated to see her at her worst.

The front bell rung as someone entered the shop.

"A customer. I'm going to go since none of my help is here yet." She said as she left the boys to go attend to the customer.

Once she was out of ear shot, Murasakibara looked at Kuroko in disbelief. "Kuro-chin is she trying to kill us?" he whined. If only.

"No. And whatever you do, don't show your discomfort in front of her." Kuroko said boring into his eyes.

The tall teen nodded silently. He could tell that Kuro-chin cares about his auntie.

"Now then let's wrap these up and get out of here before she comes back to stuff more things done our throats." The shorter teen said as he got up and went to the counter to get some foil paper and napkins to cover the food.

"We still got to eat these?!" the Yosen basketball player whined with a wide eye look.

Kuroko turned to give him an impassive stare. "Just because we don't want to hurt her feelings doesn't mean we have to torture ourselves further. Besides her chief is a really good baker." With that said Kuroko dumped the two pieces of cake the baker made into Murasakibara's bag and a piece for himself before walking out the kitchen.

The tall teen followed after him, after he took a piece of the jelly filled cake and took a bite… and another. They walked back in front of the store to see a family of four, buying a huge birthday cake that was already pre-ordered.

Orihime turned to them. "You're leaving Tetsu-kun and Murasakibara-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Yes. We both need to get home." Kuroko answered, scaring the living daylights out of the family.

"When did he get there?!" the mother yelled in shock.

"I was here the entire time." Kuroko answered dryly.

"A ghost." One of the children whispered staring at Kuroko in awe and fear.

"Orihime sighed, shooting the family an unreadable look but they didn't notice. _'How can they not see Tetsu-kun? He sticks out more than blend in.' _she thought. (Orihime you need your eyes checked). "Tell Ichigo-kun hello for me. And it was nice meeting you Murasakibara-kun." She said with a smile directed at them before returning to her customers.

They said their good byes and left the shop.

"You can do whatever you want with Auntie's cake. It's a good rat killer and roach killer. Whatever works for you."

Murasakibara knew Kuro-chin could be ruthless, but outright calling it a rodent killer… savage. "Kay." The tall teen answered.

"Well this is where we part ways. Good bye Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko started walking away.

"Wait Kuro-chin. Let's walk home together." The Yosen player suggested.

"No. Your house is in the opposite direction." Kuroko said.

The tall teen pouted as he watched the phantom player disappeared into the crowd… of three.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kuroko finally got home after stopping at a nearby trash can and throwing away Orihime's cake. (No offense Auntie). "I'm home." He called out in his normal voice as he took off his shoes.

Ichigo popped his head from the kitchen to the living room. "Welcome back. What took you so long? The food got cold."

Kuroko walked over towards his uncle. "I went to visit Auntie Orihime. She made a pie." He answered.

A green look came across Ichigo's face.

Kuroko couldn't help but inwardly smirk.

"I don't want to know." The orange haired man murmured as he went back into the kitchen to reheat the food. He nor Kuroko was much of a cook, but Ichigo could put something together that was edible. A lot of times when both was busy, Yuzu would cook their meals for them.

Kuroko set down his school bag before following him into the kitchen to help.

"So how was school?" Ichigo asked.

"It was fine." Kuroko answered.

Silence.

"Practice?" the doctor asked.

"Fine as well." The phantom answered dutifully.

Silence again expect for the microwave. Ichigo wasn't much of a talker, but he made an effort for people he cared about, especially Tetsu. He would never admit though his nephew probably suspected, that he found him… adorable. He was so short and fragile looking that it hit Ichigo's protective buttons.

After the food was heated, they sat down to eat. "There's a game coming up soon." Kuroko said after a while.

"I know. I wrote down all of your games on my schedule." Ichigo reminded him. "I'm free that day so you'll see me there. Probably Orihime will tag along bringing Uryu and Chad." He said with fondness.

"Uncle Uryu's back?" Kuroko answered.

Uryu was a well renowned international fashion designer for female clothes, so he travels the world a lot and barely stays in one place.

"Yeah that bastard's back." Ichigo said with a roll of his eyes.

Kuroko smiled softly. He never really understood where their rivalry started, but it was highly entertaining to watch them argue over the littlest thing.

"I heard that he wanted to start designing male clothes. God help the male models." Ichigo said with a shudder, remembering the clothes Uryu made for him. No thank you.

"By the way Uncle would you help me practice my misdirection?" Kuroko asked as he cleared the table.

The doctor shrugged. "Sure. Just don't make it easy."

The phantom sighed internally. If only his uncle wasn't such an odd ball. He's the only person, excluding his other family that could see him when he's using his misdirection. His senses were eerily. Kuroko never understood but he made for a great practice partner.

After he finished washing the dishes, he made sure to disappear from his Uncle's presence and misdirected into the living room. For a few seconds Kuroko almost believed that he did it.

"Nice try Tetsu, but you're still to visible." Ichigo said from behind actually scaring the phantom.

Kuroko turned to his Uncle, a pout on his lips.

The expression was so cute that Ichigo couldn't resist rubbing his hair, even though Kuroko hated it. "Next time okay. The orange haired man walked off towards the clinic which was attached to their house as Kuroko watched him, thinking how the heck did his Uncle see him?

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**To be continued….**

Plz review!


	3. Sour lemons and puppy love

**I'm not dead… well I was for a while but I'm back now **** This chapter was supposed to been out but… life hits and school kills.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chapter 3: Sour lemons and puppy love

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Excuse me…"

Riko jumped a food in the air at the sound of Kuroko's voice. She would never get use to his misdirection. "Yes Kuroko-kun?" she asked as her heat rate started to calm down.

"Are you free next weekend?" he asked.

If it was anyone else she would've thought they were asking her out. But this was her little Kouhai Kuroko. He wasn't interested in anybody. That and the fact that he had asked everyone that same question. "Yeah I'm free. What's up?"

"My uncle is having a little party at the park. I was wondering if you would like to come?" he asked.

Well this was surprising. Ever since he introduced his uncle, the phantom has been a little more open. Not much, but a definite change. "Sure. What day?" she asked with a smile.

"Saturday at 1 pm."

Coach nodded. "Alright I'll be there."

He gave her a soft smile before leaving to go change back into his uniform. Practice was over and they were the last ones inside the gym_. 'Saturday was going to be interesting.'_ She thought with a smile before leaving.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

As Kuroko was walking home texting Kagami cute number two pictures, he heard familiar voices snapping at each other. "How the heck is it my fault?!"

The phantom turned the corner and saw his former teammates Aomine and Momoi arguing. As always.

"You're the one who pushed me!" Momoi yelled.

He noticed that she was sitting on the ground, holding on to her… swollen ankle. No wonder why his former teammate looked like he swallowed a lemon. He probably felt bad and was lashing out at her.

"You ran into me! You're clumsy." He accused.

She glared at him.

Aomine noticed that she was about to blow her top; so he offered her a peace offering. "I'll carry you to the nearest hospital." he said quietly leaning down to offer his back.

Momoi blinked in surprise before taking his offer with a small smile.

And that was his cue to make his self known. "I know a clinic that's not far from here."

Both jumped a foot in the air.

"Tetsu!"  
"Tetsu-kun!"

He nodded a greeting. "Hello Aomine-kun, Momoi-san."

You could see the atmosphere change as it became lighter as the two looked generally happy to see him. Well more like Momoi.

"How long have you been standing there?" the dark haired teen had asked looking at him through slit eyes.

"For a while." Was the answer.

"Why are you here Tetsu-kun? I thought your house was in the other direction." Momoi questioned.

"I moved. Follow me. I'll get your ankle treated properly." The phantom said he started walking away.

They hurried up to follow, they did not want to lose him. "What are you guys doing in this area of town?" Kuroko asked.

"There was this new coffee shop that opened and I wanted to try it. The only one who was free was Dai-kun." Momoi answered.

Aomine snorted. "More like forced-OWW!"

She kneed him in the back.

Kuroko phone went off, signaling he had a text. Unlocking his phone, he saw what Kagami texted him back. A small chuckled escaped.

"Who are you texting?" Aomine asked.

"Kagami-kun." He answered.

Aomine couldn't help the jealousy that came. He remember a time when Kuroko used to text him all the time all the time.

In no time they were in front of Kurosaki's clinic. "The doctor's really good here so you don't have to worry." Kuroko said as he walked up to the front door of the clinic and open the door.

The clinic was attached to the house with a second floor.

"You been here before Tetsu-kun?"

The phantom gave a wry smile. "You could say that."

They entered the clinic and noticed that there wasn't any patients in. The office didn't feel like a typical doctor's office. It felt warm and comforting. The office door opened and out stepped an orange hair man in a white lab coat. A tall delinquent looking man.

Momoi couldn't help noticed that he was handsome.

He spotted them and a smile broke out from his scowl. "Tetsu, you're home." He said.

"Yes Uncle."

A look of surprise crossed the Touou student's face as they stared between uncle and nephew.

"Tetsu, this is your Uncle?" Aomine asked slowly.

Ichigo finally noticed them once the tan teen said something.

"Yes Aomine-kun." Kuroko answered monotone.

'_No family resemblance.'_ Was the thought that went through the Touou student's mind as they sweat dropped.

"Friends of your?" Ichigo asked his nephew.

The phantom nodded. "Daiki Aomine and Satsuki Momoi-san. My former teammates. Momoi-san has a sprang ankle."

Once that was said, Ichigo jumped into action. "Tetsu show them to the back room while I get the ice." Gone was the loving Uncle and in its place was the doctor.

"Yes Uncle." Kuroko lead them to the back room where the patients were treated. Kuroko motion Aomine to set Momoi on the bed.

"I can't believe that's your uncle Tetsu-kun. He's…"

A delinquent." Aomine finished bluntly.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi scolded.

Kuroko shrugged. "It's okay Momoi-san. Uncle does look like a delinquent. In fact I heard when he was a teenager he used to get into a lot of fights. And won every single one of them." He said as he bended down and gently took of her shoe and sock.

Aomine gulped. What the heck kind of guy does Tetsu have for an Uncle? And that's when the object of his thoughts came walking in with an ice pack.

He instantly went to Momoi, bending down like he was knight pledging his eternal love. He pressed on her ankle, looking up to gauge her reaction, "Does that hurt?" he asked in a normal professional voice.

But to her ears it sounded husky. Her face was practically red as she stumbled out an answer. "A-a l-little-e."

He nodded before putting the ice pack on her ankle and wrapping it with bandages tightly. "I don't think it's broken or sprang. Just swollen. Be off your feet tonight and tomorrow. I'll give you clutches for you to move around with. If it still hurts come back and see me." He said with a small smile that nearly destroyed her heart.

At that moment she would've done anything he asked.

Aomine rolled his eyes at his childhood friend's puppy love expression.

Ichigo looked at the two boys. "You'll walk her home right?"

The ace didn't know why but that sounded like a threat.

"We will Uncle." Kuroko said with his usually impassive voice.

He found nothing wrong with it so maybe he was over reacting.

Ichigo went to get clutches.

As soon as he left, Aomine let out a sigh of relief. There was something about Tetsu's Uncle that was very stifling and suffocating. Aomine unwillingly sensed Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

"I'll be right back." Kuroko said as he walked out the room.

"I think I finally see the resemblance." Momoi said out of the blue.

"What? How?!" the tan teen asked in disbelief.

"They both make my heart flutter." She said on a sigh.

He looked at her like she was a moron.

Ichigo came back in, grumbling under his breath about something or another. "Here you are Satsuki." He said, his face unreadable as he helped her adjust the clutches so she could move to the best of her ability.

"Thank you Kuroko-san!" she said with hearts in her eyes.

He blinked at her, opening his mouth before shutting it. There was no point in correcting her and besides Tetsu would tell them if he felt like it.

Kuroko came back inside the room. "Is everything okay Uncle?" he asked looking at Momoi.

"Yeah. She's free to go. Just remember what I said."

The pink haired girl nodded eagerly. "I'll remember."

He gave her a small smile. "Good. Make sure she gets home safe Tetsu."

Kuroko nodded at Aomine, staring at him through unreadable eyes before leaving.

"What was that look for?" Aomine growled, hackles raised.

Kuroko shrugged. "He gives everyone one that look. Don't be offended." The shadow said.

'_I'll bet.'_ The Ace thought.

They walked out the examination room towards the exit before Ichigo called Kuroko back with a scowl. "That bastard Uryu wants you to stop by tonight." The doctor growled.

Kuroko nodded. "Alright."

The teens finally left. The good thing about where the Touou students live is only a train ride away. So they didn't have travel long.

"Your Uncle is a pretty cool person. He's so mature." Momoi said, sighing with a blush.

Aomine snorted. "I didn't know you went for the delinquent type." He said.

She tried to beat his knee caps in with her clutches, but he dodged.

"He is most of the time. Sometimes he can be like Kagami-kun. Hot-headed." Kuroko answered.

Momoi couldn't see that. Then again love is blind to all flaws.

They finally made it to the train station. Aomine shooed Kuroko away, saying he could take over from there. Kuroko tried to argue but Aomine was stubborn. So the shadow conceded.

"Bye Tetsu-kun!" Momoi gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Momoi-san. Aomine-kun." He turned and disappeared into the crowds. As he made his way out of the train station, someone bumped into him.

"Eh? What the heck did I hit-Kuroicchi!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Plz review!**


	4. Vanilla Cookies and tense situations

I** feel like I made Uryu and Kise oc… I'm sorry but they're such a difficult people to write.**

Chapter 4: Vanilla cookies and tense situations

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kuroko stared at Kise's panicked face, rubbing his back side.

"I'm so sorry Kuroicchi!" the blond whaled as he helped the shadow up.

"It's okay Kise-kun." Kuroko said, not faze in the least. He was used to it. He could tell that the blond still felt bad so he changed the subject. "What are you doing here in this part of town?"

It would seem that it worked as he Kise perked right up. "I have a modeling job. My client is really well known so everyone will know my face. Though that might be a problem cuz the last time some of my fan interrupted practice. Sempai got really mad that time." And he kept babbling on.

Kuroko was barely listening anymore, as they started to walk away from the train station. It would seem that he had a guest on his way to his Uncle's house. He shrugged internally. Oh well.

"-and his kick was really painful. But I'm used to it. So what were you doing at the train station?" Kise asked.

"I was seeing off Aomine-kun and Momoi-san." He answered impassively.

"They were here?! Aww, I wanted to see Aomicchi." The blond pouted, before latching on to the shadow's arm. "But that's okay. I have Kuroicchi all to myself."

Kuroko sighed internally. People were staring and whispering. People thought they were a couple. Not that kinda story people.

"By the way where are we going?" Kise asked after they walked into a really nice neighborhood that looked really familiar.

"I'm visiting my Uncle." Kuroko answered.

"That's funny. My client lives in this neighborhood as well. Your Uncle must be really well off."

"You have no idea, was the thought that went through Kuroko's head.

They stopped in front of a huge house that was designed in western style.

"Hey this is where my client lives." Kise said.

Surprise flicker across Kuroko's face before amusement came in. "This is my Uncle's house."

Kise widened his eyes in shock. "Y-your U-uncle?! Your Uncle is Uryu Ishida?!" the blond exclaimed.

"Yes." The shadow said nonchalantly, like they were commenting on the weather.

Kuroko left the blond with his mouth open to go ring the doorbell. Kise scurried after him. But before he could say anything, the door opened and pretty young maid opened the door.

Unsurprisingly she only noticed Kise. "Good evening Kise-san." She bowed at a perfect angle. "The master is entertaining a guest, but I'll tell him you're here. Please follow me." She stepped back to let him in.

"Um…"

The girl jumped ten feet in the air and let out a shriek as she finally noticed Kuroko. "When did you get there?!" she yelled, a hand to her chest.

She must be new, Kuroko thought. "I've been here the entire time." He answered impassively.

She recovered her composure, though she was still breathing hard. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me." She did a perfect bow again. "May I ask your name? I didn't hear the Master say there were going to be two models."

Before Kuroko could answer, a male voice interrupted.

"Who's at the door Hina?"

The maid stuttered out, red coming to her face as Uryu appeared at the door.

The first person he noticed was Kuroko.

Kise watched in fascination as his stoic designer face soften into a smile.

"Tetsuya-kun. How very nice to see you." He said warmly.

Kuroko's face, Kise noticed was showing emotion. Affection.

"Hello Uncle Uryu. Welcome back."

Hina looked shell shocked as she looked between her Master and Kuroko. Then she realized that she made a faux-pas as her face paled. Screaming at her Master's nephew was very much uncalled for.

"Thank you Tetsuya-kun. Though to be honest I didn't think you were going to come since that idiot hung up on me earlier." He was smirking.

Kuroko had a small smile on his face. "That's not surprising." He deadpanned.

Uryu chuckled before noticing Kise. "Hello Kise-san. You're here early."

That was an understatement. The blond was 30 minutes early.

Kise felt his face flush. "I try to be on time Ishida-san." He said quietly.

Uryu nodded. "Good. I like that. Come inside. You can relax before we get started." He said as he turned to go back inside. "Hina, get some tea and some more cakes. We'll be in the living room."

The maid nodded before rushing off.

The two teens followed Uryu towards the living room.

"Kuroicchi, why didn't you tell me your Uncle was Ishida-san?" The blond pouted.

"I did. Five minutes ago." Kuroko said impassively, but there was mischief dancing in his eyes.

'_Kuroicchi's a sadist._' Kise thought with a sweat dropped.

"I didn't know you and Kise-san were friends, Tetsuya-kun." Uryu said watching the blond with renew interest.

"Yep!"

"I guess…"

Uryu raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment as they entered the living room.

There was a woman already there sitting down, munching on a slice of carrot cake with a huge smile,

Kise was struck dumb by her beauty for a second. It wasn't a perverse interest that made him stare, it was more of looking at another beautiful person and appreciating the beauty.

"I see you're enjoying the cake my cook made." Uryu said dryly causing the woman to jump.

She flushed in embarrassment before noticing Kuroko. "Tetsu-kun! I didn't know you were coming."

The phantom smiled at her. "Hello Auntie Orihime."

Kise didn't think he could take much more. Now that was Kuroicchi's Auntie?! What kind of family does he have?

Orihime smiled at him. "Hello are you one of Tetsu-kun's friends?"

He gave her an equally sunny smile back. "Yep! Kise Ryouta at your service." He took one of her cake covered hand and gave it a soft kiss, tasting the sugary treat.

There was a blush on her face as she let out a girly giggle. "Nice t-to meet you. I'm Inoue Orihime."

It was very fitting that her name had princess in it.

Uryu scowled at the display and snorted.

"Tetsu-kun, did you invite Kise-kun to the party next weekend?" Orihime asked looking at her nephew.

"Party?" Kise perked up.

Kuroko sighed internally. He did _**not **_want Kise knowing anything about his family party but then he looked at his Auntie and Kise's puppy look. "… Would you like to go Kise-kun?"

The blond nodded eagerly. "Yes please!"

Orihime smiled as Uryu rolled his eyes. She gave him directions on where to go and the time. "Then it's settled!" She got up. "Well better get going. I only wanted to see how your Uncle was faring." She said while wiping her hands free of cake. "Make sure you eat Uryu-kun. I don't want my cooking going to waste." She said wagging a finger at him.

He smiled softly, despite the fact that he winched internally. "Don't worry. I won't waste it." He said.

She smiled. "Good! Nice meeting you Kise-kun." She said at the blond.

"You as well Inoue-san." He answered.

She gave Kuroko a peek on the cheek before leaving, passing Hina with the tea.

"Thank you Hina, You can just leave it."

She nodded, placing the tray next to the other one and leaving.

"We can get started in a minute Kise-san. Let's enjoy the tea Hina made us first." Uryu said as he poured the two boys a cup of ginger tea and handed it to them, before taking his own and relaxing into a love seat. "So Tetsuya-kun how's school?" the fashion designer asked as he took a sip.

"It's going well." He answered dutifully.

"Good. I don't want that idiot rubbing off on you."

Even though it was said with an irritated tone, Kuroko knew he was joking. Uncle Ichigo was a genius. Pure and simple.

Kise felt like a third wheel. He observed the actions between Uncle and nephew, he could obviously see the affection one had for the other.

"So how did you meet Tetsuya-kun, Kise-san?" Uryu asked watching him over his teacup.

The blond perked up. "We met in middle school! We were in the basketball club together." Kise didn't noticed Uryu eyes had sharpen, but he did feel… something in the air.

"Oh? You're a basketball player too? How… nice."

The blond instantly shivered at the frost in Uryu's tone. Did he do something to offend him? He looked over to Kuroko, who was watching his Uncle with a blank look that was more vacant than usual.

"Uncle, do you have any vanilla snacks?"

Uryu blinked, the hardness going away from his eyes as he looked towards his nephew. "Maybe. I'll go see." He set down his cup and left.

Kise let out a breath he was holding. Kuroicchi just saved him. "Your Uncle's scary Kuroicchi! Did I say something to offend him?"

Kuroko shrugged. "Not really. He… just doesn't like basketball very much."

It was a simple answer, though Kise could tell it was a complex story behind it.

Uryu returned with a tray filled with vanilla sugar cookies. "My cook just made these. A nice coincidence." He said setting the tray down by Kuroko.

'_More like he asked his cook to make these ahead of time.' _Kuroko thought.

"Thank you Uncle."

Uryu nodded, pushing up his glasses before looking at Kise. "We should get started. The hour grows late."

Scary Ishida-san was gone and in its place was business Ishida-san.

"Are you watching Tetsuya-kun?"

The phantom nodded. He was curious to see what kind of clothes his Uncle was going to put Kise in. The thought made him smirk and caused Kise to shiver.

**To be continued….**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Plz review!**


	5. Bonus Chapter: I'm bilingual too!

**I had fun writing this.**

**Japanese :** "Hello."

**English**:_ "Hello."_

**Spanish**: **"Hello."**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Bonus chapter 1: I'm bilingual too!

Japan doesn't get a lot of foreigners. If id di they were mostly from America and Europe and they spoke English. Kagami was fluent in English, sometimes he felt like it was his native language then Japanese.

It was actually the one class he had an A in. The one class Kuroko asked him for help. It was sad to say, but Kuroko was horrible at English. He could understand some conversations in English up to a point, but speaking it was another story.

So it was a surprise when Kagami saw two foreigners, holding out a map while looking around them with confused looks on their faces. They looked so pitiful; with a wry smile he walked towards them, sweating like pig.

When they saw him coming, a wary look came over their face. Knowing that he could look intimating, he stop a distance away from them while he shifted the basketball under his arm. _"Hello_." He called out in English. "_Do you need help?_"

They looked blankly at him.

Kagami frowned and repeated the question, more slowly this time.

The foreigners shared a look between themselves before looking back at the red head. "_Do you speak Spanish_?" the man asked in heavily accented English.

"**Si**." Kuroko answered before Kagami could answer.

Everyone jumped, staring at Kuroko in surprise.

"When did you get here you bastard?!" Kagami yelled.

Kuroko ignored him, but he inwardly sighed. The phantom actually followed the red head from the basketball court. Kagami really should be more aware of his surroundings. "**Hello. How can I help you?**" Kuroko asked.

Kagami looked wide eyed at him as the couple looked so happy to finally have some communicate with.

"**Hello! I'm so glad that you can speak Spanish. My name is Juan and this is my wife Michelle."** The man now dubbed Juan introduce.

"**Tetsyua Kuroko**." The phantom responded back.

"**I was wondering if you know how to get to Akihabara from here**?"

The blunette nodded. He showed them on the map how to get to point A to point B with simple directions.

"**Thank you very much**!" Both of them bowed.

"**You're welcome."** Kuroko said with small smile.

Both high schoolers watched as the couple walked away.

"Kuroko." Kagami started.

"Yes Kagami-kun?"

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Spanish?" the red head said this very calmly.

"You never asked." Was the phantom's smart ass answer.

Kagami's eye twitched and he exploded as they walked back to the basketball court but Kuroko ignored him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Plz review!**


	6. Irony, ghost and dream girls

**I think Tatsuki is hot. Sorry about the late chapter.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chapter 5: Irony, ghost, and dream girls

Kagami knew Kuroko was weird. There was no doubt about that. But there was something off about him as well. More than once he caught Kuroko intensely staring into space like he was observing something or… someone. That wouldn't have been too bad if the red head haven't caught him speaking into space when he thought he was alone. It freaked him out and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kuroko was fascinated with ghosts ever since he was a child living with his Uncle. They always looked so confused and lost, trying to get people to notice them to talk to them. The irony of it they still don't notice him even when he's right in front of them.

But it didn't bother him, in fact he found it funny. He could remember the first time he saw a ghost. It was a year after he been living with his Uncle. They were out shopping at the local market for dinner when they came upon white flowers in a bottle in front of a light pole.

It was a supposed to be a grave or a memory site. A young girl was standing in front of it. From what Kuroko could see she had black hair that tied into two pig tails and had a school uniform. She was also crying big fat tears. No one seemed to care, in fact on one seemed to see her.

Expect…

"Poor thing." Ichigo murmured lowly.

His Uncle could see her.

"Uncle why is he crying?" Kuroko asked looking up at his Uncle with the innocence of a child looking for an answers.

Ichigo stiffen before looking down at him with surprise written across his face. "Tetsu you can see her?"

Kuroko thought that was an odd question. Of course he could see her. She was very hard not to notice. "Well yes." He answered giving his Uncle a very duh look without moving his facial features.

An unreadable look came across his Uncle's face. Usually Kuroko could read his Uncle like a book. He wore his emotions on his sleeves. But not this time. It was kinda scary.

"Tetsu could you do me a favor and go buy some green onions?" Even though he asked it came out more like a command. Ichigo handed him some money.

Kuroko thought briefly about saying no, but he never disobeyed his Uncle wand he wasn't going to now. Even if he was curious. "Yes Uncle." Kuroko took the money and left, though with a backwards glance. His Uncle gave him a faint smile and a wave.

After that incident, his Uncle watched him like a hawk for a whole year. It was like he was waiting for something. What he was looking for Kuroko didn't know. At least at that time.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Kuroko we have to talk." Kagami stated with his arms crossed.

The phantom sighed as he looked up from his newest thriller novel to his partner's face. It was lunch tome and Kuroko wanted to take the time to finish his book. Usually he would spend his lunch break with Kagami but for once he wanted some peace and quiet. That was why he was on the roof. "Yes Kagami-kun?" His tone was bland.

"Why do you keep staring into space and talking to no one when everyone's not around?" The red head asked bluntly and straight to the point.

Kuroko blinked, surprised. Kagami actually noticed that. Hmm… he could be pretty sharp sometimes. But even though they were friends, Kuroko wasn't about to admit that he saw ghosts. That would get him checked into the nearest mental ward. But before Kuroko could give a smart ass response the bell rung, signaling that lunch was over. '_Saved by the bell.' _Kuroko thought.

But as he looked at Kagami's face he could tell that the conversation was far from over.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Today was the day of reckoning. Today was Kuroko's family party. Kagami was kind of nervous. He already met his shadow primary guardian and he was very unkuroko like. But he also feels… kinda excited. His shadow's Uncle was an odd ball. He couldn't wait to see the rest of the family. Besides he still needed to finish that conversation with Kuroko. A small grin made its way to his face as got ready.

Meanwhile Kuroko's thoughts were running in the opposite direction. He just knew Kise-kun told everyone about the party. He just knew. That blond gossip worst then two women combined. He sighed. Maybe he could play sick to avoid the spectacle that was going to take place. But then he thought about Orihime big teary eyes and he felt guilt. No he couldn't do it.

"Why are you so depress?" Ichigo asked, looking up from his manga.

"I'm not depress. I'm anxious." Kuroko answered, putting down his book.

This was another way they spend time together. On the weekends they'll sit in the den and read, occasionally talking.

Ichigo raised eyebrow, intrigued. It wasn't everyday Kuroko admitted that he was worried about something.

"More people are coming then you think." Kuroko answered to the silent question.

The orange haired shrugged. "They'll be plenty of food. Yuzu is a demon in the kitchen."

Kuroko stared at his Uncle, debating wither or not to tell him more. He gave a mental shrug. He'll find out eventually. "My middle school ex-teammates are coming."

Ichigo stiffen noticeable, but then he slowly relaxed. "I… see." The doctor said quietly.

That was the end of that discussion.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"She's late." Aomine growled, looking at his wrist watch and watching the people coming from the train station. He's been waiting in front of the station for 15 minutes and it was 10 minutes to 1. Momoi was supposed to meet him at 12:30 and she was late. Though to be fair he was five minutes late. But that wasn't why he was irritated.

They were always late when meeting each other so that was nothing new. Why he was so irritated was because it was Saturday and around this time he was sleep. What put icing on the cake was that he didn't even want to go to Tetsu's party. Sighing, he scowled down at his watch.

"Excuse me."

Aomine looked up at the voice and almost had a noise bleed. The woman smiling happily at him was a walking wet dream. Long strawberry blond hair flowed down her back. Flawless creamy skin, beautiful icy blue eyes that held mischief in them and what put the extra skip in his heart was her huge breasts. They were practically overflowing from her low cut crop top.

"I was wondering if you could direct me to Yoyogi Koen Park. I'm a little new to the area so I don't know where everything is yet." The woman said.

In that moment if she asked him to run down the street naked, he would've gladly done it. "Uh…" that was all he could get out. Aomine grimaced. He had his dream girl in front of him and all he could say was "Uh"? Smooth, real smooth.

But she didn't seem faze. _'She's probably used to it.' _He thought. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm actually heading that way with a friend. So if you don't mind waiting we could walk together."

She nodded. "That's fine." She smiled again before her facial features turned into the expression of 'Oh my!' "I didn't even introduced myself. My name is Matsumoto Rangiku. What's your handsome?" she asked with a flirty smirk.

There goes that skip in his heart again.

At the same time…

Kagami made it to the park 5 minutes before 1. He truly thought he was going to be late since Alex was all over him begging him to cook. "Crazy freeloader." He muttered.

"Arf!"

He jumped, the sound coming out of thin air.

"Arf!"

Kagami looked down into familiar blue eyes. "Oh geez it's you." He said with a groan as he looked around for its owner.

"Number two get back here!" a female voice called.

Kagami looked up as he saw a tall dark haired familiar looking woman jogging towards them.

Number two gave her a happy bark as his tail started wagging.

"Sorry. He never runs up to strangers like this." The woman said with a sheepish smile as she came in front of him.

"Don't worry about it. I actually know Number two." He said dryly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? How-" She cut off as she accessed him anew. "Are you Kagami-"

"I finally caught up with you Auntie Tatsuki." Kuroko panted.

This was the second time Kagami jumped today.

Tatsuki gave Kuroko a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that."

Kuroko waved that away as he looked at his partner. "Hello Kagami-kun. I'm glad you could make it." There was a small smile on his face.

The red head shrugged while looking away. "It's no problem he muttered.

"So this is the famous Kagami-kun you've mention." Tatsuki said giving the red head a smile as she held out her hand. "My name is Tatsuki Arisawa. Tetsuya's Auntie."

Kagami would've been surprised if he didn't already meet Ichigo. He took her hand and shook it. She was more familiar then Kuroko's Uncle. "Likewise."

As they started to go deeper into the park they heard a voice.

"Tetsuya!"

Kuroko looked behind him and promptly got suffocated.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Plz review!


	7. Fond memories, food, and friends

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. You guys are awesome. I feel like I rushed this chapter… don't hate me. There is some crack I'm not going to lie. Also I got off my last butt and finished the third season for KNB.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chapter 6: fond memories, food and friends

Aomine could only stare as he saw Kuroko get suffocated by his dream girls boobs.

Momoi had her jaw open in shock, Kagami eyes were twitching as Tatsuki had a resigned look on her face.

"I missed you so much!" Rangiku exclaimed as she pushed Kuroko away from her to get a look at him. His face was blue and he looked like he was going to faint, but she ignored that as she rained kisses on his face. "You gotten so handsome. Just like your Uncle."

Kuroko didn't answer or maybe the better word he couldn't.

"Let him go!" Tatsuki finally snapped as she forcedly grabbed Kuroko away from the touchy feely woman.

"Aww, I haven't seen him in so long." Rangiku pouted.

"That doesn't excuse you from choking him half to death!" she snapped, glaring.

Rangiku still had a pout but there was mischief shinning in her eyes.

Momoi didn't know Tatsuki, but she had her respect for saving her Tetsu-kun from that bimbo. She was already irritated that Daiki was drooling all over her. What made it worst was the fact that Rangiku had bigger boobs then she did.

"Thank you." Kuroko said softly to Tatsuki before clearing his throat. "Hello Auntie Rangiku." He greeted with an impassive face.

'_That chick was Tetsu's Aunt_?!' Aomine thought in shock and jealousy. You see, how Aomine mind works, it sometimes go into a tangent. So he was thinking all kinds of things that was not appropriate for writing down.

Kagami promised himself that he wasn't going to be shock or surprised by Kuroko's family, but it was hard. Kuroko's auntie was so beautiful that he felt a nose bleed coming on as he looked away from her huge breasts or the 5th time. He thought he was immune to them since Alex showed her boobs to him all the time.

Guess he was wrong.

"Hi Tetsu-kun." Momoi said, latching on to the shadow's arm.

"Hello Momoi-san. Aomine-kun." Kuroko greeted. He didn't look surprise to see them.

"These are your friends Tetsuya-kun? What are the odds they showed me the way." Rangiku said with a grin.

'_Yes, what are the odds?' _Kuroko thought.

They made their way towards the area where everyone else was. Kuroko made the introductions while they walked. When they got there, Kuroko noticed that Auntie Orihime and Uncle Uryu had arrived. The Seirin team was already there since earlier.

"Oh you guys are back." Ichigo said, the first to notice them.

Momoi's eyes turned into hearts as she saw the handsome being that was Ichigo. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that show off his muscles. "Hi Kuroko-san!" She dropped the shadow's arms like a hot brick and went over to properly greet Ichigo.

Kuroko was glad he got his arm back.

"Hello Ichigo." Rangiku purred with a smile that turned into a grin as she saw how nervous he looked when he noticed how Momoi looks at him. '_She kinda reminds me of Orihime when she was that age.' _She thought with fondness.

"Rangiku-san!" Orihime greeted as the two girls clasped hands. They struck up a conversation.

Kuroko moved away towards the mouthwatering food smells that was coming from the grill.

Aomine felt like he was in heaven and hell. Two beautiful big chested girls were talking in front of him. Tatsuki was pretty too, but she wasn't his type. '_That bastard Tetsu. He gets to see this every day? Lucky.' _Aomine thought with envy.

Kagami made his way over towards his team.

"Hey Kagami." Furihata greeted.

"Hey guys." Kagami greeted, settling down on the soft grass next to Koga and Mitobe.

"Have you seen Kuroko's Auntie?!" Koga exclaimed in the red head's ear.

Kagami winched and moved away a little.

"Idiot! What kind of stupid question is that?" Hyuga snapped, a hint of red on his cheeks.

It was more like who **didn't see** Kuroko's Aunties?

"Arisawa-san looks familiar looks but I can't place her." Koga muttered a hand to his chin.

"Stop talking about Kuroko's Aunties!" Hyuga snapped as he slapped the brunette on the back of the head.

Koga rubbed the back of his head with a pout.

Though Kagami kept his mouth shut, he couldn't help but agree with his sempai.

A throat was cleared, gaining their attention as they looked up to see Kuroko's Uncle. Kagami didn't get introduce to this one yet.

'So you're Tetsuya's teammates. Nice to meet you. I'm Uryu Ishida. Thank you for taking care of Tetsuya." He bowed to them.

Seirin was bashful and embarrass.

"Its n-no problem." Riko said, blushing as she tried to make it less awkward.

Uryu straighten, staring at them intently, more intently then Ichigo.

The team felt chills run down their spines.

"Even still, I want to thank you. Tetsuya seems lighter." Uryu smiled slightly changing his whole face to something warmer.

"Ishida-san!" a perky voice called out.

Everybody turned as they saw Kise running towards them with a happy expression on his face.

"Hello Kise-san." Uryu greeted dryly.

Meanwhile Ichigo was trying to get Momoi off his arm, but no such luck. It wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't chatting a minute away. But at least she was talking about Tetsu.

The girl had it bad.

"- and then he gave me the Popsicle stick that had winner on it. He's such a gentleman." She sighed.

"That's Tetsu for you." Ichigo answered back after she paused.

"I see you're busy over here Ichigo." An amused voice said from behind them.

Momoi looked behind her to another pretty lady. She was shorter, more adorable than Rangiku. She had short black hair that was styled into a bob and beautiful big blue eyes. What made icing on the cake was that she had small boobs.

"Shut up Rukia." There was a hint of pink on the orange haired cheeks.

She chuckled. "You make it so easy."

The doctor seethed.

Momoi looked between the two, noticing the familiarity they had.

Rukia noticed and smiled at her. "Hi, my name is Rukia Kuchiki. I'm Tetsu's aunt. "

Momoi smiled back. "Nice to meet you. I'm Satsuki Momoi."

Rukia eyes let up. "So you're Momoi-san? Tetsu told me about you."

Momoi let go of Ichigo's arm in shock. "R-really? Tetsu-kun talked about me?"

Rukia nodded as she watched Ichigo beat a fast retreat at the corner of her eye. He owed her for this. She refocused about on Momoi as the girl blushed and murmured to herself. She reminded Rukia of Orihime when she was that age. With that thought she dug into her huge satchel purse and pulled out an album book. "Would you like to see photos of Tetsu when he was in his bunny pajamas?" Rukia asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Back to Seirin; Murasakibara had finally arrived, the food smells guiding him, with Himuro in tow. Not even bothering to say hello instead he asked, "Is the food done yet?"

Himuro sighed as Uryu glared at him.

"Wow he's worst then Kagami." Izuki said with a sweat dropped.

"Hey!" Kagami was offended.

"Hi Murasakibara-kun!" Orihime greeted, finishing up her conversation with Rangiku and walking over towards the tall teen.

When the giant spotted her, he visibly paled.

Himuro raised an eyebrow at that reaction.

"Inoue-chan!" Kise greeted.

Orihime smiled in pleasure. "Kise-kun, you made it. I'm so glad."

The two sunny people stared up an animated chat.

"How the heck does those two know her?" Hyuga asked looking at Kise's happy face and Murasakibara paled green face.

"Murasakibara-kun went to Auntie's bakery and Kise-kun met her over Uncle Uryu's house when he did his photo shoot." Kuroko answered.

The teenagers jumped.

"Kuroko you bastard! Stop scaring people." Kagami snapped.

Kuroko shrugged. "Food almost done." He said nonchalantly before walking away.

"Wait Kuroicchi!" Kise called out trying to catch up with the fast moving phantom.

Izuki may not have the best eyes compare to the Hawk Eye or the Emperor Eye, but he did notice that Kuroko relatives didn't jump in surprise. In fact they looked amused that the teenagers didn't notice him.

Interesting…

"So you know Tetsuya from middle school. How cute." Rangiku commented.

"Uh… yeah." Aomine said distracted.

Rangiku sighed internally. She was bored with the conversation already. He wasn't reacting like she thought he would. He just kept staring at her boobs. Which is normal and usually she would've kicked him by now, but he was Tetsuya's friend. What a dilemma.

Aomine was frustrated at himself. He sounded like he was brain dead. Out of know where a pain erupted from his head. "OW!" He gripped his head as he turned to glare at the person who slapped him.

It was a petite woman with black hair tied into a high pony tail with a familiar looking glare.

"Stop drooling and help me carry this." She said.

He noticed that she was carrying two boxes of sodas.

"Oh, hi Karin-chan." Rangiku greeted.

"Hi Matsumoto-san." Karin said dryly before dumping a box in Aomine's hands.

"Where's Chad?" Rangiku asked as they walked away.

"He'll be here in a minute. He was getting more stuff from the car." Karin answered.

"Hey! Don't just dump crap on me!" Aomine snapped.

The two woman looked at him with the most impassive stare. The tan teen finally knew where Tetsu gets that from.

"You want to eat. Help us then." Karin said flatly.

Aomine couldn't say anything to that.

Back to Seirin Midorima finally arrived with Takao.

"You're here?!" Kagami exclaimed in surprise.

A vain popped on the green haired teen's head as he pushed up his glasses. "Takao dragged me here. I had better things to do with my time." He was carrying a purple scarf over his arm.

Takao started chuckling as Orihime's eyes sparkled.

'_He's just like Uryu.' _She thought, clasping her hands together.

"Oh man, another four eyed tsundere." Tatsuki muttered dryly.

Takao heard that and started laughing louder.

"Thank you guys for coming. My name is Inoue Orihime. I'm Tetsu-kun's Aunt." She said looking at the newcomers with a smile.

The shutoku partners couldn't stop their jaws from dropping as they stared.

Seirin snickered.

Now Aomine knew why he didn't like Tetsu's Auntie Karin. She was female version of Ichigo.

"Aomine-kun could you grab the pepper?" a soft sweet voice asked.

Aomine grabbed the pepper from where the cook made a makeshift spice hold. He handed it to Yuzu, a very sweet gently woman that was moving up in his ranks. She was also a twin to that harpy which made her related to Ichigo, but he edited that out his brain. There was no way this adorable woman could be related to them.

"You're staring."

The tan teen jumped before glaring at his former partner. "Shut up Tetsu."

The phantom gave him an amused look.

"Oh here comes Chad." Karin said the first to spot him.

"And I think that's Uncle Toshiro with him." Kuroko said, making Rangiku freeze.

Kuroko was right as they came upon them. Aomine couldn't stop staring at the behemoth that Kuroko called Uncle. He was taller and wider than Murasakibara. What made it weirder was the fact that Tetsu and him were speaking in another language.

"C-captain I didn't know you were coming." Rangiku said with a weary smile.

'_Captain?! He looks like an elementary kid!' _Aomine thought in disbelief.

Toshiro glare were like lasers of ice. "I wasn't going to, but then a certain someone ran off and left all the paper work for me to do." Every word was like chips of ice digging into the skin.

"Food's done!" Yuzu called out with a smile.

Kuroko already had plates ready as the two piled high food on to each plate.

"Stop staring and start helping." Karin said, glowering at Aomine.

He glowered back but did as he was told.

Murasakibara was the first one to get a plate, well more like he snatched it from Aomine's hands. Once everyone had a plate, they sat around each other talking and eating. It would seem that Rukia and Momoi hit it off pretty well.

Orihime was already half in love with Midorima much to his embarrassment. But one thing that can be said with confidence is that all of Kuroko's relative love Seirin. It was a good day.

"Ah!" Koga exclaimed as he snapped his fingers together, making everyone look at him.

"I finally remember where I saw you from Arisawa-san. You played for Shoin University, that really famous basketball team."

The teens widened their eyes as they looked at Tatsuki anew.

She shrugged. "Eh, that's in the past."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**To be continued…**

Plz review!


	8. Hollow attacks, surprise and shakes

**Rukia can be a very hard character to write even though she's one of my favorites… I have a hard time writing action scenes. By the way can anyone tell me what Rukia uses to erase people minds with? Bad news… I'm getting writer's block**

Chapter 7: Hollow attacks, surprise and shakes

Kuroko knew that it was going to happen sooner or later. Honestly he was surprised that it didn't happen sooner. He noticed back in the middle that his ex-teammates had very high spiritual pressure for humans. But they didn't see ghosts nor did they see hollows. That wasn't surprising. He heard from Auntie Rukia that Uncle Chad couldn't see hollows the first time he got his powers.

What surprised him was the fact that none of them was attacked. Not that he's wanted them to get hurt, but he just found it odd. Then he went to high school and met Kagami-kun. Another human with high spiritual pressure. But the difference this time was Kagami actually sound a ghost before when he was in America.

He got traumatize by the experience and since then he never saw one again. Everyone else laughed it off and chalked it up to youthful imagination, but Kuroko knew the truth. And it was only a matter of time before their luck ran out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Isn't your house in the opposite direction?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah. But this is the only time to get you alone without everyone hovering." Kagami answered bluntly.

Kuroko arched his eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He kinda figured this was eventually going to happen. It's been two days since the party and everybody's been talking about it nonstop. It would seem that they have a hero worship for Tatsuki, they adored Orihime, Rangiku and Rukia. They were still afraid of Ichigo. But along that list were Chad, Karin and Toshiro.

Auntie Karin and Uncle Toshiro he could understand, since their glare alone could make someone stop in their tracks. But Uncle Chad? He was a gentle giant. But everyone and he meant everyone loved his Auntie Yuzu. Heck he had to threaten Murasakibara not to kidnap or stalk her. The giant team tried to give him the puppy eyes but that didn't work on him. He had enough to deal with Ogiwara-kun calling him every week asking about her cooking.

"So you're going to answer my question from the other day?" the red head asked as they walked towards Kuroko's house.

The phantom didn't answer.

"And don't think you can give me a smart ass answer to get me mad or use your misdirection to escape."

Kuroko looked up into his partner face and noticed the stubborn set of his chin. He sighed softly as he looked towards the sunset, contemplating what to tell him. If he told him that he could see ghosts, that wouldn't go over well. The red head was so afraid of them that he stopped seeing through sheer force of will.

But then again seeing Kagami scared face was such a hilarious thing. Kuroko decided he was going to tell half the truth. As soon as he came to that decision, he heard something that made his heart freeze.

A scream of a hollow.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!"

Ichigo swore as he placed his cup of coffee on the counter, glaring at his pass. This was the 5th time the thing went off today. It was like a free for all today. Good thing Rukia was staying with him. She took care of things when he was attending to patients.

It wouldn't be like the last time with Tetsu's parents. He shut that train of thought down as Rukia appeared, tapping away on her phone.

"It would seem that there are two places hollows are attacking. I'm texting you the address of one of them." She said.

A few seconds later he heard a chime from his phone. He opened up the message and noticed that it was a little far, but that was no problem. "Alright I'm heading out." He took his pass and touched his forehead, making his soul pop out. He moved his body into a chair before walking towards the kitchen window. "And Rukia…"

The petite woman looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Thank you." He said simply before disappearing out the window. It would seem that he never broke that habit.

"… Your welcome." She left as well.

Ichigo got to the place in record time, noticing that it wasn't too far from a school. He had a small worried thought about his nephew, but he shook that off. Tetsu had very low spiritual pressure.

He sensed the hollow and another spiritual pressure that was very much human. '_That was probably what attracted the hollow in the first place.' _He thought as he ran towards the two energies. They were in a main street, but no regular people were around. It was a red head teen that looked like Tetsu's age and the huge cow like hollow that was stalking him.

Without any hesitation he took a hold of one of his swords and slashed down at the hollow before it could attack again. The beast disappeared with one last small scream. Ichigo jumped down from the sky as the red head locked eyes with him. The soul reaper widened his eyes in surprise, recognizing him. It was one of Tetsu's ex-teammates. '_Oh great. Wasn't this just peachy.'_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kuroko took off running towards the sound, not stopping when Kagami told him to wait. But he did notice that the red head followed him.

"Wait up Kuroko! Damn it when did that bastard get so fast?"

If this wasn't a serious situation, Kuroko would've laughed at his partner's mumblings.

They came upon an alleyway. The smell of rotten garbage reached their nose, making Kagami cringed, but Kuroko ignored it and went further down.

"Why are you going into such a dangerous place?!" Kagami snapped.

Kuroko turned around and placed a hand to his lips for quiet.

The red head noticed his shadow's urgent face and snapped his mouth shut despite the fact that he wanted to say all kinds of things.

They went deeper until they came upon a man in a business suit cowering against a wall and the grasshopper like hollow hovering over him.

"Holy crap! What is that thing?!" Kagami yelled.

Kuroko face palmed as the hollow locked eyes with the red head.

"More food. It must be my lucky day." It said a smirk clear in its voice. "I'll just eat this one and come for you." The hollow didn't notice Kuroko.

"Help me!" the suit cried out.

Kuroko grabbed Kagami arm before he could go charging in. "I got this." He said before the red head could say anything. Kuroko let go of his arm and took a deep breath. It's been a while since he used his power so he was kinda rusty. But that wasn't going to stop him.

He held out his hand and a ball of energy the size of a basketball appeared in his hands. With dead accuracy he ignited pass the heck out of that hollow.

The hollow didn't see it coming until it was too late. It disappeared with one last scream as Rukia appeared.

"Well it looks like I didn't have to but in." she said dryly as she looked over his nephew with concern.

"Hello Auntie Rukia." Kuroko greeted, glad it was her and not his Uncle. She was more reasonable.

'Don't act so chill. I'll deal with you later." She turned towards the ghost, murmuring all the right things as she performed a konso on the suit.

"Kuroko, what the hell is going on?" Kagami busted out. He was silent up until now. But he couldn't hold his tongue any longer. Things that shouldn't exist were happening right in front of him.

"Don't worry about it Kagami-kun. You'll forget about it in a moment." Kuroko answered, cryptic.

Next thing he knew a white light flashed between his eyes before unconscious took over.

"That should do it." Rukia said as she lifted up Kagami with ease.

"That seemed powerful." Kuroko observed.

"That because this boy have high spiritual pressure." Rukia answered. "Let's drop him off. Go to Maji burger and you can tell me all you've been hiding."

Kuroko gulped at the withering stare she sent. Well the truth was bound to come out sometime.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Rukia gave him an accessing stare as she sipped her strawberry shake.

Kuroko didn't squirm, but he wanted to.

"So you've been hiding your power since your last year of middle school?" She said it more like a statement than a question. "I knew living with Ichigo was bound to have some consequences but I thought since you had such a low spiritual pressure you'll be fine. Guess I was wrong." She sighed. "But it's funny. Even though you're this close to me I still sense your energy that of a regular human. Only when you charge up does it spike. But you still don't have enough energy to be a soul reaper so that's good."

Kuroko nodded. He figured as much. Compare to his Uncles and Aunties he was like a bug. He also knew that his Uncle wanted him to have a normal life. After that first time when he showed his Uncle that he could see ghosts too, his Uncle showed concern and fear for him. So he never told him that he was developing powers. That'll just make him worry more.

"I'm not going to tell your Uncle. But if he does find out I'm ducking out."

Kuroko shoulders snagged with relief. He was glad Auntie Rukia found out and no one else. They would've had a met down.

"Let's get out of here. I know your Uncle is pacing the house with jealousy cuz I took you out." Her eyes held mischief in them.

After they dropped off Kagami at his house, Kuroko texted his Uncle that'll he be late since he was dinning with Rukia and they'll bring him something back.

"But Auntie, I'm not done with my shake yet." Kuroko eyes held mischief end them as well.

But as those two were having fun, Ichigo was trapped with a sharp red head teen that was asking too many questions.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**To be continued…**

Plz review!


	9. Forget me not

**I can't write Akashi for nothing… School is stressing me out so expect few updates.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chapter 8: forget me not

Ichigo and Akashi was having a staring contest. That was Kuroko's thought as he came into the living room searching for his Uncle with Rukia in tow. "Akashi-kun? What are you doing here?" Kuroko asked, breaking the weird staring match.

The red head widened his eyes in surprise. "Kuroko-kun? Were you dragged here too?" Akashi asked looking at Rukia suspiciously.

"Dragged?" Kuroko repeated as his Uncle sputtered.

Rukia and Kuroko gave Ichigo dry looks.

"Don't look at me like that! It's the only thing I could do. You guys went out to eat, didn't invite me." The last part was said under his breath.

Kuroko and Rukia looked at him with amusement.

"Are you jealousy?" Rukia asked with a smirk.

"No I'm not!" Ichigo snapped with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Don't worry. We brought you something." Kuroko wasn't smirking, but Ichigo knew him to well to pick out the mischief and teasing lint in his eyes.

Akashi cleared his throat, prompting everyone to look at glance at him.

He looked between the three, a curiosity and surprise look on his face. "What's going on Kuroko-kun? Who are these people?"

Even though he was no longer his Captain, there are times when he jumps to attention to answer his questions. "This is my Uncle Ichigo and Auntie Rukia." The phantom answered.

Surprised flickered across the red head face. _'No family resemblance.'_

"Now as to why my Uncle dragged you here…" Kuroko looked at Ichigo with a question in his eyes.

"A hollow attacked him."

Kuroko and Rukia widened their eyes.

'_I knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. Akashi-kun have too much spiritual energy for a human not to be notice by a hollow_.' The phantom thought.

Without warning a bright light flash blinded the red head, knocking him out cold on the coach. Kuroko winched. Akashi was going to kill him if he ever found out.

"Well that should do it. All you have to do is drop him off home." Rukia said looking at Ichigo.

"Why do I have to do it?" he snapped.

"Because you brought him here. Besides Tetsuya can't carry him."

Kuroko shook his head as they went back and forth. He forgot how bad it was with these two. They were like an old married couple. Ignoring them, he pulled out his phone and text Midorima, asking for the address of Akashi-kun. Of course the question was met with suspicious, but he text him the address. He forwarded the message to his Uncle before going to his room to study.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ichigo dropped Akashi none to gently on his bed. If his nephew saw that he'll look at him with disproving eyes. But for once he didn't care. This brat hurt Tetsu and even though the phantom forgave him, Ichigo haven't. Yeah, he can be pretty petty when it came to his family.

He looked around the teen's room, noticing that there wasn't any personal items. It was bare expect for the bed and a desk. It felt so cold. Sighing, he looked at the teen sleeping on the bed, before looking away. Maybe he'll tell Tetsu to invite him for dinner one day. He jumped out the window and into the night.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kagami felt like crap. His head was killing him, the sun was making it worst, and he had a pain in his neck for resting in a weird position. As he yawn and got up from his bed, he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something. What, he hadn't the slightest clue. He looked at his alarm clock and just stared blankly.

9:03.

He was an hour late for school and he missed morning practice. When that thought flickered through his head, went into a panic and got ready for school. '_Coach is going to kill me. Sensei is going to kill me.' _When he made it to school he got scolded by the teacher and had to stand out in the hallway with buckets in his hands. After that he slept through the rest of his classes like a baby, much to the chagrin of the teachers.

It was during lunch time that he noticed that Kuroko wasn't here today…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kuroko was never going into the medical field. He wasn't afraid of the blood or the long hours of studying were no problem. No, it was the life a doctor held in his hands. If you screw up it was over. That type of pressure he couldn't deal with. But as he watched his Uncle patch up a critically wounded man with such steady hands and a calm demeanor, his admiration for the man went up.

"Hand me the scissors Tetsu." Ichigo said.

The phantom did as he was told as he gave the scissors to his Uncle.

There was an accident earlier, two cars crashed into each other. One contain a family while the other was a single man. The wife and kids were okay with only minor injuries. The husband and the guy on the other hand were critically wounded. They had to be taken to the nearest medical facility which was here.

The husband slipped into a coma and Ichigo could only treat his wounds before transferring him to a hospital. While that was happening, his soul reaper pass activated. "Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!"

Ichigo sworn bloody murder and Kuroko looked on impassive.

"I got it!" Rukia called before she left.

And that was the extinct of the day. Since he skipped school to avoid waking Kagami's memories, his Uncle put him to work in the clinic. Which he didn't mind, but it only made his belief stronger that he was never going to be a doctor or a nurse like Auntie Yuzu.

"All done. He just need to rest for a couple of days before I transfer him to the hospital." Ichigo said as he cracked his neck, sighing as the muscles loosened.

"All in a day's work Dr. Kurosaki." Kuroko said with a straight face.

"I can't believe you just said that." The doctor said as they walked out of the patient's room.

They washed up and went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Well his Uncle got coffee. Kuroko just wanted his shake. Rukia wasn't back yet.

And Ichigo's pass went off.

His Uncle growled under his breath as he stalked out the kitchen with a terse, "I'll be back."

Kuroko does not envy is Uncle.

He sat in the kitchen for a while, enjoying his shake when the door bell rung. Getting up, he went to answer. When he opened the door he was greeted with, "I see you're in perfect health."

Kuroko blinked at his partner. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked dryly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Plz review!


	10. Nightmares, dinner and omurice

**Sorry for the late update… I hope Murasakibara isn't oc. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chapter 9: Nightmares, dinner and omurice

It wasn't showing on Kuroko's face, but internally he was freaking out. _'How did get my address?' _ The phantom wondered as his partner glared at him.

"You missed school. You're not sick or gravely wounded. So why?" the red head questioned.

'_How to say I'm avoiding you politely?_' Kuroko thought. "I had something to do." He answered simply.

Kagami arched an eyebrow, but didn't press. He dug into his backpack and pulled out a folder. "Here. These are the assignments we have to do."

The shorter teen accepted. "Thank you."

Kagami nodded, giving him another piercing look, like he was trying to figure something out.

"Hello Kagami-kun!" Rukia popped behind Kuroko, making both teens jump.

"Uh… hi kuchiki-san." He greeted.

She smiled brightly at him. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Kuroko looked at his auntie from the corner of his eyes. _'What is she doing?' _

"…sure." The red head answered bit hesitantly.

"Good! Tetsuya invite him." She turned and went to the kitchen as Kuroko stepped back for Kagami to enter.

He left his shoes by the door and came further inside into the living room. The tall teen looked around, noticing the warm atmosphere that flow through the house. There was pictures everywhere on the wall, on the coffee table. All of them mostly had Kuroko in them but there was some with a younger version of Kuroko's Uncle and his friends.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be back." The phantom said before leaving, to go to the kitchen. When he entered, he found his Auntie chopping up onions.

A pot was on the stove, not boiling yet for the rice.

"What are you doing?" Kuroko asked bluntly and straight to the point.

"I'm cooking." She answered flatly.

"You know what I mean."

She turned to look back at him. "Don't worry about Kagami-kun. At the moment, he's confused. But when he does remember it'll just be a dream and he'll forget about it. Unless he gets attack by a hollow again." She added as an afterthought.

Kuroko gave her a dry look but didn't say anything else. If she wasn't worried, he wasn't either.

"It's a good thing I came when I did. The look on your face was priceless." She grinned at him.

Only his family members could tell his face expressions.

"Go entertain your friend. I may not be the best cook but I can make something decent."

Kuroko smiled softly before pouring ice tea in two cups and placing them on trays before going back to his partner. He found the red head taking a picture with his phone of him on his mini vacation in Puerto Rico with Uncle Chad.

"Are you serious?" Kuroko asked in amusement as he set the tray down on the coffee table.

Kagami startled with a guilty flush to his cheeks. He didn't offer any excuse as he put his phone away.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Murasakibara felt someone watching him. The tall teen was used to being stared at, since he was so tall. But this feeling was more hostile. He's been feeling them ever since he left school. As he walked down the busiest part of town, he kept his guard up, looking everywhere at once.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Maybe he was just being paranoid for no reason. After all he didn't get to eat all his snacks today. As he turned into his neighborhood, people dwindle until there was no one left.

And the feeling was still there.

Now he was getting irritated. He was tired, hungry and someone wanted to watch him-

He dodged to the left as a huge claw swiped where his head was. Only good reflexes saved him from certain death. He turned to see what attacked him and could only stare in awe terror. It was a huge pig like monster. '_What is that?'_ he thought as the creature attacked again.

But before its claw could connect, a shield appeared, protecting him.

"Are you okay Murasakibara-kun?" a soft voice that only appeared in his nightmares asked. Orihime stood in front of him with a determined expression as she faced down the hollow. "Murasakibara-kun?" she questioned when she didn't get an answer.

"I'm fine. What is that monster?" he questioned in his normal lazy tone, like getting attacked was an everyday thing.

"It's a hollow." She answered simply as it attacked again. But her shield held true. Then she went on the offensive. "Koten Zanshun!"

It was like a missile, at least that's what it looked like to Murasakibara as it pierced the hollow right in the forehead. The hollow gave one last scream as it dissolved.

"Whew! That was a close one huh?" she asked with a smile as she turned to the teen.

He could only blink at her. He was a little stun to speak.

"I'm glad I was in the area. Who knew what would've happened. Though I probably have to buy tomato paste and eggs again." She chuckled softly before babbling on.

Having practice with Kise, he turned her out as he thought about what just happened. He wasn't a wimp, but this was all a nightmare. After all with Kuroko's deadly aunt here, it must be. He pinched himself and felt pain. '_Nope. It's real.' _He thought.

"I can't believe I never noticed."

He snapped out of his thought as he looked at Orihime. She had an uncharacteristic serious expression.

"You have strong spiritual pressure. I guess hanging around Ichigo-kun for that long period of time had effect on you." She said to his silent questioned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. What's a hollow and why did it attack me?" he asked.

"A hollow is a being that was a living soul before it became corrupted. Now why it attack you, it feeds off strong energy. Mostly souls. But sometimes it gets bold and go after living people." she explained.

He had a trouble wrapping his mind around that. Things that shouldn't be exist were existing.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. You don't have to live your life in fear." Though she gave him a smile, it was laced with sadness.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" He deadpanned.

She laughed. "I'll escort you home." She said after her laughter died down.

He wanted to protest, it was such a blow to his male pride, but he wasn't stupid. She had the power, not him. Besides he wanted to ask her more questions. "Does Kuro-chin have powers too?" he asked as they started walking.

"Oh no. He's normal." She answered with a relived smile.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Oh, you're here Kagami?" Ichigo said, locking eyes with the red head.

Kagami sat up straighter. "H-hello." He stuttered out, getting up.

Ichigo smirked. "No need to be formal."

The red head sat back down as Kuroko looked at him in amusement.

Ichigo went in the kitchen, investigating the wonderful food smells. "You're cooking?!" the doctor exclaimed in surprise when he saw Rukia at the stove.

She turned and glared at him. "Of course. We can't keep eating rice and fish every day that you make."

"Hey!" He was offended. "I just didn't think you could cook. So I always offered to make dinner."

A vain popped on her head. "I can cook! I use to cook for Tetsuya all the time when he was younger and I baby sat him." She answered snarky.

"I hope you realize that Tetsu isn't a kid anymore I hope your cooking skills haven't rusted." He said bluntly.

And that was the start of a beautiful argument.

"Do they always argue?" Kagami asked as listened to the yelling in the kitchen.

"Yep." Kuroko deadpanned as he sipped his ice tea.

They heard something hard get smacked as Ichigo yelled out in pain. Next thing they knew Ichigo was stalking out the kitchen and into his office. He had a huge hand mark on his face.

Kuroko didn't look alarm, so Kagami mentally shrugged and took a huge sip of his tea. "What's she making?" he asked as his stomach growled. He haven't ate since lunch.

"What she always make. Omurice." Kuroko said with an impassive face.

"Oh."

Silence as they sipped their ice tea. They could heard mutterings from both adults.

"Let's go do some homework in my room." Kuroko said as he got up.

"Homework?" Kagami looked like he ate a frog.

"Yes. Dinner won't be ready for a while." The shadow hid his amusement as he went up the stairs, his light scrambling to follow him.

They entered into his room and the red head looked around with curious eyes. Kuroko's room was just what he was expecting. A bed, a desk with a laptop on it and a mini library in one corner. There was no poster on the walls, no messy clothes on the floor.

All in all a perfect room.

Sometimes Kagami really hated Kuroko.

Kuroko pulled out a small table from the closets and set it up so they could so they could do their homework. After an hour, Rukia called them down for dinner. The teens went down the stairs, one impassive and the other looking on the edge of death.

Their food was already set at the dinner table. Ichigo was sitting down, waiting for them. "You look like you've been hit with a brick." The doctor said as he stared at Kagami's face.

"Math can do that to you." Kuroko deadpanned as they sat.

Rukia came out, carrying drinks. "Well I hope you like it." She said pouring the drinks before sitting down.

Everyone dug in. It was surprisingly good.

'_Not as good as mine. But it'll do.' _Kagami thought. The red head noticed that Ichigo and Rukia liked to bicker about everything. It was kinda entertaining. Even Kuroko had a small smile on his face.

All in all it was a good dinner.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**To be continued…**

Plz review!


	11. Bonus chapter 2: Feline vs Feline

**I hope no one was oc. I had fun writing this.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Bonus chapter 2: Feline vs Feline

Kagami was cutting potatoes into squares when his doorbell rang. He was startled, but because of practice with cooking utensils he didn't cut off his fingers. He washed and dried his hands on his apron as he wondered who was at his door. Walking out the kitchen, he answered the door.

"Good evening Kagami-kun."

The red head glared at his shadow, who had a yellow rain coat with the hood up. It looked too big and made him look like a kid wearing his parent's clothes.

"What are you doing out in this storm?" Kagami snapped without bothering to greet back.

"It's not raining yet." Kuroko answered smartly back.

He was right, though the sky was dark with angry looking clouds. The wind was picking up, signaling that a maelstrom was about to come. Kagami scowled back at him.

"I called your phone earlier, but there was no answer. So I came over."

The red head left his phone on the charger in his bedroom. "If there was no answer why did you come over?!" he yelled.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Kuroko answered simply, ignoring his partner outburst.

Kagami sighed, but he was curious. Kuroko never asks for favors and for him to come all the over to his house in a storm, it must be serious. "What is it?" he asked with false reluctance. Can't show you're eager.

The shadow bended down and that's when the red head noticed the cage. Kagami felt dread fill him as Kuroko took up the cage and handed to him with arms outstretched.

"Can you take care of this cat?" the phantom asked.

The tall teen felt his eye twitch as he stared into golden eyes. "No way! I can't." Kagami said while backing away into the house.

Kuroko followed him. "Why not? You're not afraid of cats or allergic to them. And you told me you're not going anywhere this weekend." He handed out the facts like bullets.

"But… but…"

And then Kuroko hit him with the finisher. He gave him the puppy eyes and said one word. "Please."

Kagami felt like burring his head into his hands. He knew he was going to regret this. "… Alright." He murmured. He was rewarded with a small smile.

"Thank you. I'm sorry this was so sudden. But the owner of this cat had to leave town for a couple of days and he entrusted her to us. But an emergence in the family happen and now we have to leave town for the weekend. I can't take her with us since my grandfather is allergic to cats." Kuroko explained.

Kagami nodded as he watched his shadow bring in another bag of stuff.

"I brought everything she needs so you don't need have to worry. She's house trained so that's another bonus."

Yeah that was a bonus.

Kuroko brought in another bag with cat litter. He explained how to set up everything with simple instructions. "Thank you again Kagami-kun." He bowed.

The red head felt sheepish. "It's okay. But you do owe me." He said firmly.

Kuroko chuckled softly as he walked towards the door. "No doubt that I will." He said quietly. "Oh I forgot, her name is Yoruichi. Call her name when you want her to do something." With that he left.

Kagami stared at the black cat and it stared back at him. "Well I guess we're roommates for the weekend."

The cat of course didn't answer as she yawned and laid down in the cage.

'_How friendly.' _Shrugging, he went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. At least it wasn't a dog. An hour later dinner was done. Before he ate, he opened up a can of tuna and put it in her food bowl. "Here Yoruichi." He opened the cage door.

The cat perked up, walking out the cage. She instantly went to her food bowl and started eating.

He watched her for a moment, admiring her black silky fur, before eating dinner as well. Afterwards he cleaned up, including washing her cat bowl.

Yoruichi started glooming herself.

Once all the dishes were dry and put back where they belonged, he set up her litter box in a far corner where he won't see it. "Yoruichi I want you to use the bathroom." He said firmly pointing to the litter box.

The cat gave him a look.

He almost felt intimated, but he was the human and she was the pet. He returned her look with one of his own.

Feline vs Feline.

She backed down with a sniff and a flick of her tail, but he could've sworn the cat was smirking.

He shook off the thought and went to go bathe. It was heavily raining by then. He relaxed in the tub, the rain and wind luring him into a daze sleepy state. He didn't know how long he was in that state, but he was startled awake by a loud meowing sound at the bathroom door. He got up, noticing that the water has cooled.

Another loud meowing sound was heard.

"What does that cat want?" he grunted as he stepped out the tub and placed a towel around his waist. Though he should be grateful for the little hairball for waking him up. He opened the door to glare down at the cat, but the feline ignored it as she rubbed up against his legs while purring loudly. "Really?" Kagami said exasperated.

The cat did another 180 between his legs before standing in front of him and meowing softly. Okay that was kinda cute. He went to his room with the feline following him and got dressed. Afterwards he went into the living room to watch the sports channel.

Yoruichi jumped up next to him on the couch.

He gave her a look as she settled next to him, but he sighed as the cat ignored him. She was such a female. He watched TV for a while, switching between the sports channel and an action movie before going into that daze state before sleep.

The storm was really picking up by then. Yawning, he checked the time on his phone. It was only 11:03, early for him to go to bed on a Friday but he was tired. He got up from the couch, waking the cat up in the process. "Time for bed you little fur ball. Let's get you settled in the cage." He said as he bended down and opened the cage door.

The cat put her nose up and walked off like she was offended.

Kagami seethed. "Why you little…" A chime from his phone cut him off. He unlocked his phone and read the text message Kuroko sent him.

'**Forgot to mention this but Yoruichi likes to sleep with someone when it's raining. Make sure to cuddle with her. Smiley face.' **

He glared down at the phone and text back, '**Why didn't you mention this before?' **

A few seconds later he got back, '**Read this first word in my last text Kagami-kun. By the way how are you doing with Yoruichi?'**

Kagami text back a very mean message for an answer. He got up and went to his bedroom where the cat was already curled up on his bed. '_Kuroko, you bastard you owe me big time for this.' _He thought as he took off his t-shirt. He settled on his side of the bed which wasn't much and was instantly asleep. He more tired than he thought.

Sometime in the night, he took off his pajama pants because it was getting hot. When morning came, he opened his crusty eyes to look at the time on his phone.

9 a.m.

Too early for him. He rolled over and bumped into something soft and warm. Blinking his eyes open he saw a beautiful naked woman that wasn't his teacher on his bed.

He screamed like a girl.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

To be continued… maybe…

Plz review


	12. Schizophrenia, fan girls and cake

**I'm so sorry for the late update, school was kicking my behind, but I won in the end! I have another chapter coming real soon. And to answer someone's question, yes this after the winter cup and no there will be barely any romance cuz I can't make everyone happy. Hope there's little mistakes and the characters aren't oc.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chapter 10: Schizophrenia, fan girls and chocolate cake

Akashi was in a bad mood. His second personality almost came out twice today. His teammates were giving him a wide berth, afraid he'll snap. And it was all because-

"Hey are you listening to me?"

Akashi's eye twitched as he stared hard into the deepest green eyes he had ever had seen. Too bad the person attached to them was a real pain in the neck. "No I'm not." The red head said bluntly before walking away.

But of course he was followed.

"That's rude you know." The girl said, sticking to him like a shadow.

He didn't respond as he made his way to class. He couldn't really, people already thought of him like a psychopath. He didn't want to add schizophrenia to the list.

"Don't ignore me! You're the only one who could see me." She whined with a pout.

He sighed internally as he sat down at his desk. His shadow started talking his ears off regardless if he ignored her or not. With practice from Kise, he tuned her out as he watched her from the corner of his eye. She was about his age or maybe a little older. She was wearing a 70s style school uniform and hair do that was jet black.

She'll have look like a regular though odd girl if it wasn't for the fact that he could see right through her and she had blood continuously flowing from her right wrist.

Yup, not normal at all.

He was going to kill Kuroko. If it wasn't for him and his Uncle, he wouldn't be seeing ghosts. What put icing on the cake was the fact they tried to erased his memory. He turned his eyes back to the front of the class as more students filed in.

Yeah, he was going to kill Kuroko.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"That lady looks scary." A voiced whispered.

"I know. Did you see the glare she sent Yuta-kun? I felt it all the way here."

The whispered voices bounced off Kagami; he had more important things to worry about. Like looking for Kuroko. That bastard promised him lunch.

"Kagami-san!"

He stopped and turned to look at the student that called out to him. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Have you seen Kuroko-san? Since you spend the most time with him, you should be able to spot him in a crowd."

That is true.

But still trying to find Kuroko is like trying to find Waldo. "Why are you looking for him?" the red head asked. To his knowledge this guy wasn't in the book club that Kuroko's in… was he?

"Someone is looking for him. They're standing right in front of the gate."

Frowning, he went to the window and looked out and noticed a woman with dark hair styled into a short cut. She was talking to herself- wait no, when Kagami looked closer Kuroko was standing in front of her. Now that he looked he noticed that the woman was Kurosaki-san, Kuroko Uncle Sister. "Kuroko already talking to her." Kagami said as an afterthought, forgetting the other student.

"Wow you're amazing Kagami-san." The student had an awe look in his eyes.

But Kagami wasn't paying attention, his eyes were locked on to the bento that was in the phantom's hands. Now he had two options, he could go down there and hurried up the conversation and risk the wrath of Kurosaki-san or he could wait. Yeah… he took the smart choice.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Don't forget Tetsuya." Karin said, poking him on the forehead.

"I won't, Auntie." Kuroko said, rubbing his forehead. Sometimes she couldn't control her strength. She was like her brother on that score.

She ruffled his hair while grinning. "Alright then bye."

Kuroko gave her a silent wave as she walked away. He went back inside, he had only thirty minutes left of lunch and he promised Kagami food. The red head was probably hunting him down right now. A hand clamped down on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"I hope that bento is for me." Murmured a voice in his ear.

"Yes." Kuroko was unfazed by Kagami whispering in his ear.

Unknowingly they were feeding the gossip for the yaoi fan girls.

Let's go to the roof." The red head suggested.

Kuroko nodded an agreement. They made their way to the roof. Once they sat down and started eating, that's when Kagami started with the questions.

"Why was your Aunt here?"

Kuroko finished chewing before answering. "She dropped off my lunch that I left."

The red head hummed and went back to inhaling his food.

"I'll be at my grandfather's house for the weekend." The phantom said before his teammate could ask.

"… you have grandparents?"

Kuroko gave his partner a 'know shit' look.

Kagami blushed. "You know what I mean! Since you don't really talk about them…" he mumbled, scratching his nose.

"Well my Uncle had to come from somewhere. You don't think they grew up on trees?" The shadow's eyes held mischief.

"S-shut up!" He stuffed more rice into his mouth.

The red head could be adorable when he was embarrassed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

When Kuroko stepped out school gates, classes over and shockingly no practice today, he was grabbed and snatched into a large chest. Usually he would've reacted with force, an elbow to the gut, but he caught a scent of strawberry filling and sweat. Only one person smelled like that in his circle.

"Kuro-chin." Murasakibara greeted.

"Hello Murasakibara -kun. Why are you carrying me off?" Kuroko asked. He wasn't really worried, well expect for his wallet.

"I want chocolate cake." Was his answer.

The shadow sighed.

Again they were feeding the fan girl fire.

"Could you set me down? People are staring." '_Before I use force.' _He added mentally.

The giant set him down, took his arm and led him to a cozy café close to Seirin. There wasn't much people around this time so they were seated quickly. Service was fast; they ordered, Kuroko a vanilla ice coffee and Murasakibara a big slice of chocolate cake with white chunks of chocolate among other things.

While waiting, Kuroko stared at his former teammate, waiting for him to say something. But the giant was content to stare into space at the moment. Knowing he was going to be here a while, he sent a text to his Uncle. Their waitress came back out with their orders. The giant player instantly started digging into his sweets while Kuroko took small sips of his coffee. It was a good thing he order the large since he was going to be staring at the giant eat.

"I saw your evil auntie last night." Murasakibara said casually after he came back for air.

Internally, Kuroko was amused at the thought of Orihime evil. The phantom hummed noncommittal, waiting for him to finish. But then the giant asked a question that took him off guard.

"Kuro-chin do you have powers?" Murasakibara stared into the most impassive expression ever. He couldn't tell what he was thinking, granted he usually couldn't on a good day.

"Why do you ask?" the phantom asked after a beat.

The Yosen player debated in his head for a moment, but he took a chance. "She saved me from a hollow last night."

This time an expression crossed Kuroko's face, surprise and worry. "I see. You too."

That was basically a confession in the giant's book as he widened his eyes. "So you do have powers?" he whispered loudly.

Kuroko gave him a deadpan look. Before he could answer, the waitress came back with Murasakibara's strawberry swirl death cake. He was grateful for the interruption as the Yosen player was distracted. Now the phantom debated on what to tell the giant. Would it be best to tell him and everyone else so that maybe they could avoid getting attack? Then again there was some knuckle heads that would charge in and get hurt. Then there was part where he's not supposed to know that hollows actually exist.

Truthfully it could go either way.

His phone started ringing. Fishing it out of his bag, he answered it.

"Please tell me you're on your way home." It was his Uncle and he sounded annoyed.

"Do you want me to be on my way?" Kuroko asked.

"Don't be slick. And yes please before I commit murder." He growled.

Kuroko snorted. "Alright. I'm coming." He hung up and looked to Murasakibara who was looking at him with a shrewd gaze.

"You're not going to tell me anything." He said.

Kuroko pulled out his wallet and threw some bills on the table for meal. "I don't think you're ready for the truth yet." The shadow bluntly stated before leaving. He felt the giant's stare on his back, but he ignored it. He knew he was being unfair, but he spoke the truth of what he felt.

They were not ready for his Uncle's world. Sighing, he made his way home. As he got closer to his house, he heard loud noises coming from it. With an impassive expression firmly in place, he unlocked the front door to mayhem.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

To be continued…

Plz review


End file.
